The girl that nobody knew about
by Fan-1234
Summary: A new girl comes to Neo Domino City. Why does she look falmiliar and who is she? Who are after her? What will happen to her and the team 5d ? Read to find out XD Just to tell you , im really bad at writing summarys :D R&R . no flames ! YuseiXAki and CrowxOC. Mostly CrowxOC but i'll try to add more Yusei and Aki moments
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) I had a new idea for a story and i decited to write it. Sorry for the other stories late update. Im not sure if i have enouhg time to continue them soon but i'll try my best. Thanks for all the ones that have read my stories.**

**But anyway heres my new one.  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Ii was a beautiful day in Neo Domino City. At one Neo Domino City's skyscrapers at the top lived a happy Fudo family. Mrs. Fudo was huging her first born son Yusei. It wasn't long after Yusei's birth when mrs. Fudo was allready waiting her second child. The second child was supposed to be born in a few days. The whole Fudo family was so happy. Yusei's mom held Yusei close the her and looked into his eyes. They were ocean blue coloured. His messy black hair made him look so cute.**

** Yusei smiled at his mother and tried to reach her face with his small hands. She smiled at her son and then suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach. She collapsed on her knees and called for her friend that was at their home for a visit. Her name was Amaya and she had grey eyes and blond hair. **

**Amaya run to Yusei's mom and took Yusei and called for an ambulance. The child was comming a few days early so they didn't expect it to come this soon. Amaya took care of Yusei when his mom was taken to a hospital. Amaya called Mr. Fudo at his work and told him what had happened. He left work a little early and went to check on his wife at the hospital.**

**Amaya stayed at the Fudo's house for the night and took care of Yusei. At the morning she got a call from mrs. Fudo from the hospital ad she was asking for her to come and visit her with Yusei. She packed all the stuff that Yusei needed and went to the hospital. Mr. Fudo was waiting for her at the hallway. He took Yusei and her inside the room where his wife and the second child was. She had given birth for a baby girl. They had named her Yukina. She had the same coloured eyes that Yusei and the two looked like twins.**

** Except that Yukina's hair was a little longer than Yusei's.  
**

**After some time the Fudo family was able to go back home. For a fem monts everything was that fateful day came. One day Yusei was playing with Yukina on a blanket that was at the floor. was allready at work and Mrs. Fudo came a little later. She brought Yusei and Yukina for work with her because they didn't have a baby sitter today.**

** Amaya was at a trip and the couldn't find anyone that could take care of the kids on such a short notice. The kids were happy to go with Fudo parent's had enoung time to look after them. But they weren't prepared for what was about to happen.  
**

**Mr. Fudo was about to shut down the reactor but then he was informed that he wasn't in charge of it anymore. He took the cards from Roman's hands and run for his wife to tell her the new. He got shot at his right arm and he took a while to rest against the wall. He gave the cards to Roman's brother Rex for safe keeping. He continued to find his wife after that and found her in a room playing with the kids. Roman had pushed the buttom so that the reactor would realise the negative energy free. **

**The whole place was about to be destroyed. The Fudo parents new what they had to do. They took Yusei and Yukina from the ground and placed them to the evacuate missiles. But before that they huged for one last time and Mrs. Fudo gave Yukina her locket. It was a book shaped and id had a few pictures inside it.  
**

**They looked at their children for one last time and shot them to safe before the place exploded. Before they died they kissed each other and shared a few tears from their eyes. Then the city seperated. That's how satelite was born. They both were send to the satelite but they never met again. Yusei was lucky and ended up in an orphanage but Yukina on the other hand was send to the badest part of the satelite. **

**A woman took her from the street. Few years later the kind lady died in a mysterious fire. Yukina survived from it because she wasn't home at the time. She cried and was alone again.  
**

**When she was wondering at the streets an other lady found her. But this one wasnt kid like the first one. There was couple of wealthy familys in the satelite an she was the leader of one of them. She took Yukina to her home and treated her like a servant. Her family owned a work shop. The lady's name was Hisae. She was married to a man named Ken. They had a son about the same age as Yukina and his name was Dai. For years Yukina lived there. **

**Dai was allways teasing her because she didn't have real parents and that she didn't have any frineds. She didn't know why but she was allways good with machines. Ever sence she was a kid , she didn't have any friends. So she made a few thing on her own. She allways had loved dueling and she had her own deck.  
**

**She was planning to leave the satelite and run away form her ''home''. She was able to make her own duel runner and hide it from her ''family''. It was dark red and dark blue. It looked a little like Crow's runner but it didn't have the wings on the sides.**

** At her 16 birthday she run away from home and made it to the New Domino City. She has long black curly hair and at the front she has yellow/gold stripes , just like Yusei.  
**

**No one knew that she was from the satelite and thanks to that she was able to get a job and her own house. Besides dueling , she also loved to sing. And she had the most beautiful voice ever heard. She liked to sing alone somewhere where others couldn't hear her and at the times when she was feeling down. Many times she looked inside her locket and the pictures inside it. One was the same one that had at his work (The same picture that Crow finds in episode wasn't born yeat when it was taken.),one with Yusei and Yukina playing at the floor on a blanket and the last one where their mother was holding Yukina and their father was holding Yusei.**

** She new her name because the lady that found her told that when she found her , Yukina had a handkerchief that had her name on it. Yukina still had it with her. She was wondering where her real family was. She had looked for years for them but with no luck. Everything was about to change.  
**

**(You can look her hair and cloths design from my deviantart (Camilla987) (name = ''My design'') I made them my self ^^ Im not the best at drawing but i tried. It turned out ood but i guess you get the point.)( I hope you look because i really have no idea how to explain her outfit X) )  
**

**With Yukina :  
**

*** = When she thinks in her mind...  
**

**'' = She talks out loud...  
**

**1,5 years later...  
**

*Another booring morning.* I got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I put on my clothes and went back to my bedroom. I took my wig out of the closet. I put my hair back and tied it up and put the wig on.

*It's really annoying that i have to wear a wig so that Dai and his friends wont find out where i am. I don't want to go back to that hell hole.  
I work at Cafe la Green as a waitress.I just got transfered to a place that was closer to my house. Today's my first day in also studuing electronics.* I go to the kichen and eat breakfast. While i eat i look at my watch. *It's allready 7.00*

After i ate i walked outside and took my helmet from my duel runner. I started the engine and left for work. I put on the navigator. I had never been there before so i needed to be sure where it is. '' It should be across the Poppo Yime clock shop.''

*To be honest i really hate beeing near other people but i have a good salary in there so i just have to take it like a grown up.*

It didn't take long for me to reach the Cafe and i parcked my runner near the back door. I walked in and looked for a worker to help me.

''Excuse me ? Is anyone here ?'' I asked.  
Around the corner came a gilr with a short brown hair.

''Oh you're here allready. We were axpecting for you to be late. But it's good that you're here.'' She replied.

''Oh.'' I said looking down.

''But hey im gonna show you the locker room and i think you allready know what to do. With the customers and all...?'' She asked.

''Yea , i worked at a cafe before. I just transfered here because it's a lot closer to my house.'' I stated.

''Good because today you have to work alone for a while. You're the only waitress today. Im not sure about tomorrow , but im sure thhat you'll do just great.'' She replied kindly.

*She showed me the locker room and i quickly to my uniform. It looked a little weird but i just have to get used to it.*  
I went outside the room and she quickly gave me a piece of paper and a pen.

''Here , you'll need these. The menus are over there. I sorry to leave you alone today but im really busy. By the way , Jack Atlas comes here pretty often so try to act normal. okya?'' She said with a wink.

''Okay , but who is Jack Atlas'' I asked.

She looked like she was gonna faint.

''Are you serious ? You do like dueling but you don't know who Jack is ? Do you know Yusei or Crow ?'' She asked.

''Yea i like dueling but none of those names sound falmiliar.'' I stated.

''Well it's nothing important. Just be nice to the customers. There might no be very many of them so be as nice as posible.'' She said.

''Oh , okay.'' I said back.

''Okay , good luck. Bye , see you later.'' She said smiling.

''Sure , what ever.'' I said quietly.

I don't like to be close to people so i just try to ignore most of them.

''Well i suppose i should get to work.'' I said outloud.

There weren't customers for a while but then one came. I swallowed and walked to the first one.

**Normal POV :**

Yukina walked to the first customer. For her luck it happened to be Zora.

''Hello. Welcome to Cafe la Green. What would you like to order ?

''Hey. I'd take a cup of lemon tea and a piece of the strawberry pie.'' Zora said before looking at Yukina. She turned her head and saw Yukina.

''Oh , you must be a new worker. My name's Zora. I own the clock shop across this one. What's your name?'' She said/asked.

''My name is Yukina. It's nice to meet you Zora. I'll be back with your order soon.'' Yukina answered.

She walked to the kitchen and told what she needed. It didn't take long for the order to be ready. Yukina walked back to Zora and gave her the tea and the pie.

''Here you go mis. Zora.'' Yukina stated.

''Thank you. May i ask , is something wrong? You seem oodly gloomy.'' Zora asked.

''Im fine. Im allways like this so no need to worry.'' Yukina answered.

''Oh okay. Good to know.'' Zora replied. She soon ate her pie and drank the tea. Yukina went and gave her the bill and soon Zero was leaving.

''Thank you Yukina. Im sure that yuo'll do great here.'' Zero smiled at her.

''Thanks for comming Zero.'' Yukina smiled back. * Meaby Zero isn't such a bad person after all.* Yukina thought. It was the first time in years that Yukina actually smiled. When someone was walking past the Cafe and saw Yukinas smile , he went streight to the cafe.

''Hello , welcome to Cafe la Green. What would you like?'' Yukina asked gloomy again.

''A black coffee please. And meaby your smile perhaps ?'' He triend to flirt with her.

''I'll be back with your coffee soon.'' Yukina said and turned around and walked to the kitchen. Soon she returned with the coffee and gave it to him. After that she walked away again. She hated people who flirted with her.

Many other people saw Yukina and came to the Cafe. Soon it was full of customers. It hadn't been that full in years. Yukina was feeling weird and started to panick with the flirting men and with the orders. She ran to the back and took the phone from the table and called Stephanie.

''Hello , Stephanie here.'' She answered.

''Hello , it's me the new girl Yukina. I need you really bad here.'' She stated.

''You having problems with a customer. It's not that hard.'' Stephanie laughed a little.

''No , im having problems with customers. There's way too many for me to handle alone.'' Yukina stated worriedly.

''What. It's that full? That's ood. Well if you really need me then it's gonna take a few minutes for me to be there. Just try to handle them.'' Stephanie said.

''Okay. See you soon.'' Yukina said and ended the call.

Stephanie cam a few minutes later and couldn't bealive what she was seeing. The cafe was actually crowded. She quickly changed and went to help Yukina.

**With the 5d's :**

Yusei was visiting the twins and Jack and Crow were working on a new engine.

''Hey Jack , where all the noise is comming from?'' Crow asked.

''I don't know but im gonna go drink my afternoon drink.'' Jack answered.

''Oh common, i need help in here. You can drink you tea later.'' Crow said pissed of.

''You'll be fine on your own for a while'' Jack stated. He was about to walk out but when he opened the door his eyes went wide.

Crow looked at Jack. '' What is it Jack?'' Crow asked.

''Come on look for your self.'' Jack answered. Crow walked next to Jack and loked outside. His eyes went wide too.

''How am i supposed tp have my tea at a place like that. There's way too many people.'' Jack stated angry.

Crow laughed hard. He couldn't help but laugh at Jack's misfortune. The cafe had never been that crowded. They couldn't bealive their eyes.  
Jack was pissed of and decited to wait till the people left. It took a few hours till it was quiet again. It was allready 8 pm.

**Back with Yukina :**

Yukina was so tired that she leaned agaist a wall and droped to the floor. So did Stephanie.

''Why did today come so many people. I had never seen most of them.'' Stephanie stated.

''I don't know but im sure glad it's finally over. At leats we got good tip's.''Yukina replied to her.

''Yea, that's for sure. But most of the people asked if you could serve them. It was ood. After you came here , this place was totally full. Im so jealous of you.'' Stephanie said and smiled at Yukina.

''You shouldn't be. It's not all that great.'' Yukina said quietly.

Then Stephanie saw Jack walking to the cafe.

''Could you take the last one before the closing?'' Yukina asked.

''Sure. I just love serving Jack.'' She answered.

''That's the famous Jack ? I don't see what's so special about him.'' Yukina said looking away.

Yukina sat up and started to walk away while Stephanie run to Jack.

''Hey Jack. What would you want today ?'' She asked.

''The usual , by the way , why was there so many people today ?'' Jack asked.

''Well we got a new girl serving and i have to say that she was very beautiful. They just wanted to talk to her so they ordered. I'll be back in a second.'' She said happily.

''That explains it.'' Jack stated. After he got his tea and started to drink it, he saw Yukina putting her helmet on and riding away. To Jack , she looked just like a girl version of Yusei. But her hair was the wrong colour. Jack so suprised that he accidently spit all the tea from his mouth out. He coughed for a few seconds and looked at the direction where Yukina went.

He cleaned the mess and went back to the garage. While he walked in he was thinking about Yukina and didn't look where he was going and then he bumped into Yusei. They both fell backwards.

''Next time , would you mind looking where you're going?'' Yusei asked while getting up.

''Don't be such a cry baby Yusei.'' Jack replied.

''Hey Jack. What took you so long ? Were you talking Stephanie again ?'' Crowasked with a smirk.

''You wish.'' He replied.

''You know Yusei.'' Jack started. Yusei turned his look at Jack.

''I just sav a girl that looked just like you. Except that her hair colour was different from yours.'' Jack said.

Yusei's eyes went wide.

''Well she just looks like more. You know that i don't have any living relatives.'' Yusei stated.

''Yea. But if her hair was black , you two could be twins.'' Jack said back.

''But if you don't bealive me , then you should meet her tomorrow.'' Jack said.

''If i have time.'' Yusei replied.

**With Yukina :**

Yukina was riding home and then suddenly two cars drove behind her. She started to get suspicious. She drove to a road that didn't lead her to her home just to chekc if those guys were following her. The stayed right behind her all the time and then she was sure that they were following her. She drove faster and after a while she managed to lose them. After that she safely went home.

She wondered who those guys were and what did they want with her. After some time she was going to bed but she didn't know that someone was spying on her from outside.

''I finally found you , Yukina Fudo.'' The mysterious voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for Deseya who was the first one that favourited this story :) Im glad that at least one liked this ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

**With Yukina :  
**

It was 7 am. Yukina did her normal morning routines and left for work. She didn't know that other car was following her to her work. She was so tired that she didn't pay enough attension that she was followed.

She parked her runner at the back again and changet into her work outfit. She was so bothered that she didn't realise that some people that she didn't want so see came in. She heard that someone walked in and when she turned around , her eyes went wide. It was Dai. He and a couple of his pals managed to get out of the satelite once in a while. Ofcourse his mom didn't know about it.

She also heard that his family had got a permission to move into Neo Domino City sometime in the future. For her fortune he didn't realise that it was actually Yukina that was working there. It was all thanks to her wig. He knew that Yukina would never cut her hair short and she allways loved it the colour that it was.

Yukina swallowed and walked t him and his friends and asked what they would like to order. Dai turned his head and saw Yukina. He didn't see her eye colour because she was looking at the ground.

''Look here boys, this cute miss is serving us. How about you take a break and come with us to heng out ?'' Dai asked.

She felt like punching him into his face but she held it in.

''No thanks. Now what would you like to order ?'' She answered/asked.

''Three black coffees and your company would be great.'' He triend to flirt with her.

''I'll be right back with your coffees.'' Yukina said gloomly and turned around. She was about to walk away but the suddenly something grabed her hand.

''Im sure that you can rethink about my offer. No one says no to me.'' He stated.

''There's a first time for everything. No let go of my hand.'' Yukina replied angrily.

Dai got a bit scared of her voice and when he loosend his grib for a second , she pulled her hand away and left.  
A couple of minutes later she returned with their coffees. She stayed near them while cleaning empty tables so that she could hear what they were talking about.

''So Dai. Did you find any clues about where she might be?'' One of the guys asked. Yukinas eyes went wide but she kept listening to the conversation.

''The spys i send to find her told that they saw her but she managed to lose them yesterday with her runner.'' Dai answered.

She felt her heart stop for a minute when she realised that the guys that fallowed her were Dais spys.

''I don't get it. Do you still have the hots for that girl. Why else would you keep trying to find her?'' The other guy stated.

''So. What's it to you. I have to admit that she's the first girl that have ever said no to me. That makes her interesting and she's not so bad looking either. I just want to find her and teach her a _lesson _that she'll never forget.'' He answered.

Yukina took note that she had to be extra carefull by where and when she moves round. When she continued to clean the tables she saw that Jack and another orange haired guy next to him walking to the cafe. She walked to the slowly when they sat down.

**With Jack and Crow :**

They walked to the cafe and sat down at a table. Crow came there only to see who the girl was that Jack said about. When Jack said that she and Yusei looked like twins , Crow became were curious about who she was.

After they sat down they saw the girl walking to them.

''Welcome. What would you like today?'' She asked. When Crow saw a quick loo from her eyes they looked just like Yuseis.

''Tea and a coffee please.'' Jack said.

''I'll be right back.'' She stated gloomly as she went to get their order.

''What did i tell you Crow. She looks just like Yusei.'' Jack stated

''You were right for once'' Crow replied.

''What's that suppose to mean ?'' Jack asked angrily.

''Nothing.'' Crow answered with a smirk.

They sat at the table and talked about the WRGP and about the new engines that they designed to their duel runners.  
Even when they talked about those thing , somehow Crow just couldn't stop thinking about that girl. He wanted to know her name so badly. When they were finished , they paid her the bill. Jack started to walk back to the garage and Crow soon followed. Unfortunally Crow didn't realise that he had droped his wollet under tha table.

When they walked away , Yukina took a quick look at Crow. She thouhg that he was kinda cute. She had never liked a guy in her entire life but he was the first. She just trided to forget about him.

**Back to Yukina :**

When it became almost 8 pm she started to clean the place and it didn't take long for her to realise that there was a wollet under one of the tables. She took it on her hands and looked inside to see if she could find some ID to know that who did it belong to. She found the picture of Crow and his ID. She knew that she had to return it to him. But she didn't want go meet him. But she had to return it herself.

After she closed that cafe she took her runner near the garage and nocked the foor. Then suddenly she heard a powerful *BOOM* and there was black smoke comming out of every corner. She heard someone yelling. She couldn't help but lauhg a little. Then she heard someone running to the door and she was a bit schocked to see Crow at the door. He was black by the explosion. She smiled a little.

''Oh hey. Sorry about that noice.'' Crow said while rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. She was a little suprised to see Yukina smile a little. After all he didn't even see her eyes while she tried to avoid talking to everyone.

''No problem. I just came to return your wollet. You droped it under one of the table. I found it before i left the shop.'' Yukina stoped smiling and gave Crow his wollet.

''Oh , thanks a lot. I didn't even realise that it was missing.'' Crow stated with a smirk.

''Can i ask what did happen just now?'' Yukina asked.

''Oh , me and my idiotic pall Jack just tried to test out our new engine ro the WRGP but _someone _didn't stop while i tried to warn him and it exploded.'' Crow said referring to Jack.

''And by the way im Crow. Can i ask what's your name?'' Crow asked.

''Watch it who you're calling an idiot!'' Jack yelled from behind.

''My name is Yukina. It's nice to meet you Crow.'' She replied with a small smile.

''I didn't know that you and Jack were gonna enter the WRGP. Im sure that it's gonne be great.'' She stated.

''Yea but our friend Yusei is gonna enter with us. Are you gonna enter ?'' Crow asked.

'' it was nice to meet you. I have to go now.'' Yukina answered.

''Thanks again and i hope we get to talk again some time, okay ?'' Crow asked when Yukina walked to her runner and put her helmet on.

''Sure Crow. Bye, see you later.'' She said. Yukina started her angine and drove away.

''Bye.'' Crow stood at the door for a couple of seconds and then suddenly Jack came behind. He put his hands on Crow shoulders wich scared him.

''What the ..!?'' Crow shouted at Jack.

''Looks like someone has a crush.'' Jack smirked.

''What are you talking about?'' Crow asked with smal blush on his cheek.

''Don't play stupid. You know exatly what im talking about.'' Jack said again. They walked inside and continued their argument there.

Meanwhile Yukina was driving home but then suddenly the two cars that had followed her the otherday were behind her again. She tried to lose them but it wasn't easy. She saw that at one of the cars Dai was in. She was forced to drive to a road that she had never been before and a few moments later she saw a dead end. She stoped her runner and hoped that her plan would work to fool Dai.

The cars stoped as well and Dai and the other guys that were at the cafe with him came out of the cars. She stood next to her runner and took her helmet off.

''What the..!?'' Dai asked. He didn't realise that Yukina was wearing a wig.

''What do you want with me ?'' She asked while trying to cover her eyes.

''Im looking for a girl named Yukina. But it looks like these idiots thought that you were her.'' Dai answered.

''Yukina ? Never heard of her.'' She lied.

''Well sorry to bother you but sence we're here. Would you mind telling us your name? You didn't seem too interested at the cafe.'' Dai asked.

''Im sorry but i don't tell my name to strangers. Now if you'll excuse me , i have to go.'' She replied.

''Well i hope i can repay you somehow this incident. How about i take you on a date?'' Dai flirted.

''No thanks. Im not interested in guys.'' She stated.

She hopped on her runner, put her helmet on and drove past the cars.

''I'll make you tell me your name someday.'' Dai smirked.

Yukina couldn't bealive that they were actually that stupid. He didn't even bother to think that she might have cut her hair or wear a wig. She made sure that those guys didn't follow her home and when she was back she took the wig of and jumped on her bed. She was so relieved that he bought her little act. She got up and did all the thing before she got to bed.

She was still wondering about Crow. She hoped that he wouldn't tell anyone her name so that Dai wouldn't find out. She had to ask Crow to keep it a secret and tell him why. But she was little afread that he might hate her.

''Why do i even think about him. I hate guys. But why i can't take my mind off of him.'' She stated outloud.

She closed the lights and got to sleep. The guy from earlier was still outside and was taking note of her every move. At the morning she prepaired to meet Crow again. She was very nervous to talk to him again. But at the same time she was exited. She walked to her mirror and looked at her self. She took off her wig and her over 70cm long hair flew down at her back.

She looked for a minute and took her locket to her hand. She opened it and looked her and her family. She was still wondering where her brother and parents could be , if they were even alive. She was so sad because she didn't even know their names. A tear fell from her eye as she looked at the photo. She closed the locket and wipe away the tear. She smiled at the mirror and thought.

Even to herself it was srange to see her smile. She hardly ever smiled to anyone. She closed her eyes for a moment and she saw a few flashbacks. She saw a woman with with brown haired woman holding her.

It was her mother. Next to her mom she saw another lady with grey eyes and blond hair. She had her brother in her arms. The two ladys laughed a little. She opened her eyes quick and cried. She didn't reamember who that other woman was. But she was someone close to all of them. She reamembered a dream that she had last night. She was crying at her crib and she saw her mom took her in her arms. She heard a lovely lullaby that she sang and soon she fell asleep.

She wiped away her tears and put back her wig. She was determined to find them and get a normal life , no more hiding anymore. Someday. That dream would come true.

She left her house and drove to work. At the morning the Cafe was as full as usual after she had showed up. But when it came noon , the people had to leave. She was hopeing the she could meet Crow and with out a warning he was right behind her.

''Hey. How're you doing Yukina ?'' Crow asked.

She made a sound and turned around and was relieved that it was only Crow.

''Oh hey Crow. You game me a scare there.'' She said smiling.

''Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you.'' Crow replied.

He sat to the teble next to him.

''Well Crow what would you like ?'' She asked with a smile.

''A coffee would be great.'' He smirked.

''Sure. I'll be right back.'' She turend round and went to the kitchen. It didnt take long for her to be back. She gave Crow the coffee and sat across him.

''Mind if i sit down? There's no one else and im a bit tired.?'' She asked sweetly.

''Sure , no problem. I was kinda hopeing that i could talk to you again.'' Crow said with a smal smile.

''Hey Crow , this might be a little sudden but are you doing anything today?'' She asked with a slight blush.

Crows face went a little red.

''Actually, im not. We decited to take a break ?'' Crow answered/asked.

''Well... I was kinda hopeing that you could heng out with me today. The shop closes the doors today at allready 5 pm so i have free time on my hand. I usually don't do anything so i think it might be fun. i understand if you don't want to. I know it's a bit sudden.'' She replied with a smile.

''Sure. I could show you the best places around. If you'd like?'' Crow asked.

''Really. Thanks Crow.'' She gave him a sweet smile. She stood up.

''Meet me outside a little after 5. Oh and the coffee's on the house.'' She smiled and left.

Crow's face turned red when he realised it might look like a date. Of course there's nothing wrong with that with him. He didn have a crush on her. While he was drinking his coffee the others looked at Crow from the garages window.

''Look , Crow's blushing.'' Yusei noted. Jack,Luna,Leo,Akiza and Bruno were with him.

''That's ood.'' Akiza stated.

''I know. A cute girl like that talking to Crow.'' Jack replied.

''No not that. It's that girl. From what i hear her name's Yukina and she hardly ever talks to people. And no one has ever see her smile like that.'' She said.

''Things sure are going weirder and weirder.''Leo noted.

''Well im glad that she smiles. If what you said was true Akiza , it's good to see her smiling like that.'' Luna stated.

''Yea, and it's also good to see Crow like that.'' Yusei replied with a smile.

Crow left the Cafe and came inside the garage.  
The others looked at him when he came in.

''What?''Crow asked while shuting the door.

''Nothing.'' They said in unison.

A couple of hours went past and At 5 Crow took his jacket and helmet while walking to the door.

''Where're you going Crow?'' Leo asked.

''Riding.'' He answered.

''Where?'' He asked again.

''Not sure.'' He answered again.

''Why?'' Leo asked the third time.

''For the fun of it.'' Crow stated.

''Anymore guestions?'' Crow asked.

Jack looked out the window and saw Yukina siting on her runner waiting for Crow.

''Have fun on your date'' Jack smirked.

''Date?'' The others asked.

When they turned to look at Crow, he was allready out the door. He runed to his runner and drove next to Yukina. Everyone went to look at them from the window and saw them left together.

''Hard to bealive that Crow goes on a date with such a pretty girl'' Jack said.

''Why , are you jealous?'' Leo smirked.

''Ofcourse not!'' Jack stated.

''Meaby we should follow them.'' Leo replied.

''Not we shouldn't! It would be very rude.'' Luna defented.

''But i wanna know what's going on.'' Leo whined

''Well whos gonna go ?'' Jack asked.

''You two are too little to you two even don't have runners.''Akiza said referring to Luna and Leo.

''I still have some thing to do.'' Jack stated.

''I still have to work with the engines.'' Bruno stated.

''So that leaves...'' Yusei said.

''You and Akiza.'' Jack stated.

''Well i guess it's up tp us.'' Akiza replied.

''Well we're going. See you later.'' Yusei said.

The two walked out the door and went to their runners and followed Yukina and Crow.

''So i guess it's like a double date?'' Bruno asked.

''Looks like it.'' Jack smirked.

**With Crow and Yukina :**

''So where do you wanna go first?'' Crow asked.

''Well i'd love to see a movie. I haven't seen one in a long time.'' Yukina smiled.

''Sure.'' Crow replied.

They drove to the parking lot and from there they walked to the movie theatre. The watched the movie Pirates Of The Caribbean - On Stranger Tides.

**(Sorry if you don't like the movie but i had to put it because it's one of my favourites XD )**

**With Akiza and Yusei :**

They parked their runners else where so that Crow and Yukina didn't know that they followed them.

''They went inside. It's gonna take a while for the movie to end. What should we do.'' Akiza asked.

''Well sence we're allready here , emaby we should something fun too.'' Yusei stated.

''It would be fun to try roller skating again.'' Akiza said.

''Well let's not waiste anymore time.'' Yusei smiled.

Some time passed and Yukina and Crow finally got out.

''Sorry if it was boooring to you Crow but i liked it. Thanks for taking me.'' Yukina smiled.

''Hey no problem. And it wasn't all that bad.'' Crow smirked.

''Where should we go next?'' Yukina sked.

''Well , do you like games ?'' Crow asked.

''Yea , what do you have in mind ?'' She asked again.

''Well theres a place called Game Paradise. They have some cool games there.'' Crow stated.

''Then let's go.'' Yukina said and grabed Crows hand and draged him faster. To be honest , Crow loved when he saw Yukina smile like that. Another blush appeared on his face. Luckily she didn't see it.

Yukina and Crow spend some time at the Game Paradise and it seemd that Yukina won all the games. They saw a karaoke stand in there. Yukina looked when people tried to score the new record at the game but none managed to do so.

''None of you losers can beat my score !'' A blond girl said.

''Hey don't be so rude. We just wanna play.'' One of the players said.

''Why do you want to show everyone that you are losers ? Every one knows that im the best singer around.'' The blonde stated.

''That girl has some ego. She looks like shes even our age.'' Yukina stated.

The blond heard Yukinas statement and turned her head to her.

''You think you can beat _me _?'' The blonde asked.

''What's it to you?'' Yukina asked.

''You shouldn't talk if you know that you're gonna lose.'' She stated.

''Is that a challenge?'' Yukina smirked.

''Meaby.'' She replied.

''Well let's get this over i win then you will stop annoying anyone here.'' Yukina stated.

''Sure. _If _you win.'' She smiled evily.

''You go first.'' Yukina said.

''Sure.''

The song that they selected was by *Selena Gomez* and it's name was *love you like a love song*. **(Im not her big fan but i like that song.)**

When the blond sang the song , her voice wasn't that good. She just said the words right but it didn't even sound like singing.

''Your turn , but i guess it's for nothing because we allready know that im gonna win.'' She exclaimed.

''We let's find out.'' Yukina smirked. She went next to the tv and the son started. When she sang it sounded lovely. Her voice was beautiful. Crow felt a blush form again on his face when he watched her.

Her eyes looked so lovely when she sang it, it looked like she actually meant was amayzed by her voice.

When t ended everyone claped hard and told her that she was amayzing. She walked back next to Crow and smiled at him.

''Looks like you lose.'' Yukina smirked when she walked out of the store with Crow. The blond gilr was so angry and she started breaking the tv and the karaoke machine. The kicked her out. Yukina and Crow laughed at the girls ego.

They walked down the street and on the way to the runners they bought drinks. They had a really good time. It really looked like a real date. When they talked many people said quietly that they looked like a real couple. But ofcourse the didn't hear the peoples comments.

When they were at the parking lot , Crow said that he was gonna take her to her house. Yukina was glad that she didn't have to go hime alone. When they were there , Yukina asked if Crow wanted to come inside for a while. He agreed and they chated for a while inside.

They were currently siting in the kitchen while Yukina made Crow some coffee.  
She took the risk and decited to ask Crow.

''Crow, can i tell you something but you have to promise that you son't tell anyone.?'' Yukina asked worriedly.

''Sure , you can trust me. What is it?'' He asked.

''Well...'' Yukina turned her face to Crow and took off her wig. His eyes went wide while her long black and gold hair fled down.

''Wha... Why are you wearing a wig?'' He asked.

''To make sure that sertain people don't find me.'' Yukina said sadly.

''What kind of people?''

''Do you reamember when you and Jack came to the coffee and there were three guys next to your table?''

''Yea , i reamember them.''

''Well that guy named Dai is my so called brother. I lived at his place for many years at the satelite. You see , i was an orphen and when i lady that took care of me who was the one that found me, got killed by a fire. I was left alone. Until his family took me in. But it was pure hell. The treaded me like a servant and Dai and his friend did me many bad things. I tried to run away many times but they allways got me back.  
Im not sure that what they wanted from me but they are still looking for me. I ran away with the runner i made at my 16th birthday and came here. It's been allready 1,5 years when i left.''

''Wow. I didn't know that they were looking for you.''

That's why i want to ask you not to tell them my name. Or call me by it when they are around. Could you do that?''

'' can trust me.'' Crow stated with a smirk.

''Thanks Crow. You are a good friend. It feels a bit strange. You are the firsy real friend that i ever had.'' She smiled to him sweetly.

''If you need anything , you can allways ask me Yukina'' Crow smiled back.

They sat in their chairs and chated for a while but then it was time to Crow to put her wig on quickly before she went outside to say goodbye to him. Crow sat on his runner and took his helmet in his hands.

''Hey Yukina ,here take this.'' Crow said handing her a card.

''What's this?'' She asked.

''It's my number. You can call me whenever you want to.'' Crow stated.

''Oh then here's mine.'' She quickly wrote her own on a smal piece of paper and game it to Crow.

When she bended closer to give him her card she gave Crow a quick kiss on his cheek. Crows face was as red as a strawberry.

''Bye Crow. Drive home safely.''She smiled sweetly at him.

''Bye and good night Yukina'' Crow said still blushing hard. He took of with his runner. When Yukina was about to open the door to her house she felt something over her mouth. Someone grabed her from behind and used cloroform to make her past out. The shadowy figure carried her to a car an took of.

When Yusei and Akiza lost them after the movie they decited to have some fun them selves. They got back a little before Crow.

Crow was still red when he thought about her lips against his lips. He had fallen for her , really bad. Before he realised , he was allready back to the garage. He walked in and saw everyone looking at him.

''How was your date Crow?'' Jack smirked.

''None of your busines.'' Crow stated.

''Must have went well sence you're blushing. His face went even reder. The others laughed at him.

''Sorry Crow. But it's great that you finally have someone that you like.''Yusei stated with a friendly smile.

''Thanks Yusei.'' He replied.

When everyone talked happily at the garage , they had no idea that someone had taken Yukina.

* * *

**Wow... That's long... For me XD But R&R and no flames :) if you don't like then don't read... Thanks XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews Deseya :) Im glad that it's not too bad ^^**

**I want to write this here for the memory of my dear little bunny Töpö I miss you and i will love you allways. I will never forget about you.  
**

**R.I.P 5.9.2012  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**With Crow :  
**

It was another morning when he got up. He put on his clothes,brushed his teeth etc... After that he got up and went to eat some breakfast. When he got to the kitchen he saw Yusei and Bruno working on _his _runner again.

''Hey , why are you testing again with _my _runner?'' Crow run next to them and whined.

''Your runner was the onlyone that wasn't running well.''Bruno replied.

''Just don't mess up again.'' Crow stated.

''We know that this is important runner to you. Now Bruno would you hand me that hammer, the flamethrower oh and the chain saw. Well get to the buttom of this, one way or another.''Yusei smirked.

Crow slamed his hand on his forehead and walked back to the kitchen. He looked at his phone and Yukinas number. A small smile formed on his face when he thought about yesterday. He had such a great time with her and it made him feel so special to her when se sav her smile. And he was her first real friend who she share her secrets.

He fell for her,really bad. He thought about going to visit her at the cafe later. Time passed slowly and aftern an hour he lookied out the window and saw that the cafe was still closed but he also saw that Stephanie was walking back and fort and she was talking to someone. She seemed worried.

Crow put on his jacket and he went to ask her what was going on. He walked next Stephanie.

''Hey , what's going on? Where's Yukina?'' He asked.

She and the other girl turned their heads to Crow and looked at him.

''That's the problem. We don't know. We called her today but she didn't answer her phone and she's not home. She just disappeard.'' Stephanie said sadly.

''Her duel runner was also back at her house so she didn't leave with it.'' The other girl stated.

Crow became really worried and then suddenly he reamemberd that Yukina told that Dai was still looking for her. He thought that meaby he would have taken her. Crow went back to the garage. He askd if his runner was ready. They hadn't even started to work it but then Crow took it and sped to Yukinas house.

When he was there he looked anything that Dai might have left. He walked to the door and then he sav something. It was Yukinas locket. He took it in his hands and he smeld little af cloroform. He was certain that Yukina was taken. He reamemberd that Yukina took her phone with he when they left outside. He knew that he couldn't call her but he tried to track it down from the signal.

He drove back to the garage and explained that she was missing and that he needed help to track down her phone. When they got the signal everyone decited to come along and hel find her. Luna and Leo had to stay behind so Bruno stayed watching over them.

After Crow,Jack,Yusei and Akiza left with their runners they found out that she was taken to an old warehouse. They had never been aroud that area before so they had to be careful. When they got there , they parked their runners that no one could see them and went to find a way inside. The doors were locked wit a new secuarity number lock so they couldn't get inside by uson them. But then Akiza found a door with a door with a normal ,old key lock.

Crow was able to open it with Akizas hair pin. But when they got inside they were at some ood room that was next to another room that was a lot bigger. The bigger room looked like some garage. They saw from a smal wondow that there were a passage way in the room that was near the roof. Jack found stairs that led them there. It must have been used to fix the roof where the workers could walk.

When they got there , they sav Yukina lying on the ground with her legs and hands tied up. She also had a piece of cloth over her mouth so she couldn't scream or shout. She was also uncounscious.

Crows blood was boiling with anger. They wondered that who would do this to her and then someone walked in to the room. He walked next to Yukina and smirked.

''Hey,wake up.''It said. She just lied there and didn't move muscle. He smirked agan and then suddenly kicked her in to her stomach. She fell back and coughed. The others looked shocked. Crow fellt so angry. He wanted to go and beat that guy up.

''What the..'' She said trying to open her eyes. When se opened them she sav a man standing in front of her. He had an evil smile on his face.

''Well, look who's awake.'' He smirked.

''Who are you?Why did you tske me?'' She asked while trying to get up. She felt so weak that she fell on her knees. She coughed more. She was having trouble staying awake. Her eye sight was slowly fading away.

''Oh , that's so mean of you. My dear Yukina. You really don't reamember me?'' He asked.

''No. What did you do to me. Why do i feel so weak?'' She asked.

''Well let's just say that i gave you some medecine. I know that you have guite the temper when you're angry.I wouldn't want you to do anything unexpected.''He smirked.

''Why did you brought me here?'' She asked.

''My , you do have a lot of guestions. But i hava one too. Tell me where you hid your locket.'' He asked angry.

''Why should i tell you?' She asked giving him a slight and weak smirk. He became mad and punched her to her stomach again. She fell and her back and coughed the pain. When she got back up she coughed little blod from her mouth.

The others were really angry. Crow reamembered the locket that he found near her door. He took it from her pocket. The others turned their heads to Crow and sav him holding a book shaped locket in his hands.

''For your information. I lost it when your goons kidnaped me.'' She stated angily.

''Don lie to me. I know that you wouldn't lose the only thing that connects you to your family , .''He stated.

''What?!'' Yukina shouted.

The other couldn't bealive what they heard. Jack,Crow and Akiza turned their heads to Yusei who was in a total shock.

''What are you talking about? How do you know my last name?'' She asked really mad.

''Of course i know it. After all. I have known you ever sence you were a little baby.'' He smirked and took a hold from her head and took her wig off. Her hair fled down. He looked into her eyes and sav pure rage.

Yusei couldn't bealive what he just sav. Could it really be that this girl was his sister. Yusei got something and took the locket from Crow. He opened it and saw his father and mother holding him and another baby in their arms. He looked the other fotos and saw him playing with the same baby on the floor on a blanket.

He looked Yukina and realised that he was telling the truth. He sav the resemblance between them. But how come he never heard of her. He was wondering and then decited to help her but first he wanted to her the whole story.

''Why do you even want my locket?'' She asked.

''Let's just say that hid something in it. And i want it.'' He said.

''Well you'll never get it.'' She shouted at him.

''Then you don't mind if i pay a visit for your brother?'' He asked with a smirk.

''Go ahead. I don't even know his name or where he is right now.'' She smiled.

''But i just happen to know.'' He answered.

''How can that be. Even i don't know where he is.'' She asked.

''I hapend to work for your parents at the original Ener-D reactor before it blew up and your parents with it. I know what happened to him.'' He smirked.

''They what!?''Yukina shouted. She fell on her knees and a tear fell from her eye.

''Oh sorry.I thought that you knew.'' He smirked evily.

''Where is he?''She shouted.

''Im not telling you but i'll tell you this. Does the name Yusei Fudo sound falmiliar to you?'' He asked.

''You can't be talking about the guy that won the fortune cup last year?He's my brother?'' She asked.

''Bingo. You got it. If you want to keep him safe you'll do anything that i tell you to do.'' He stated.

She was silent. She didn't move and just looked at the ground.

''I just don't get why you would do that to him. I mean , he is just a piece of trahs , just like you. I hate the both of you because you two remind me of you parents every single day. Yusei is still someway tolerable but you. You have the exat same temper that your wortles mother had. They got what they deserved.'' He laughed.

She became really mad and suddenly she was able to tear the the ropes from her legs. She got up and kicked the guy in his chin. He fell down and looked at Yukina. He was mad. And so was she. Her eyes were full of hatered. She was allways teased and annoyed and treated teribly but he was the first one that made her feel so much hate.

''All my life i've been treated like a piece of trash and no one cared about me when i was a kid. I was allways beat up and teased. I got mad at them but you. You're the first one that has ever made me feel so much hate.'' She stood in front of him and teared the ropes that were around her arms.

He stood up but then out of no where she dashed and punched him to his face. He fell back and there was blood comming from his nose. Then suddenly she started to feel weak and she just droped on to the ground. She fell uncounscious.

The drug that guy gave to her made her feel terible. She was already feeling weak and at her sudden outburst she used it all and couldn't stand it any longor.

Yusei and the others couldn't watch anylonger and they dashed out there to help her. The got back down and busted the door to the room they were in. Crow watched Yukina on the ground and the looked at the guy who made her feel like that.

Crow ran to her and picked her in his arms. He huged her and gave the guy an angry look. He just stood there and laughed at them. Yusei walked slowly to Yukina and stroked his thumb on her face. A tear fell from her eye. Yusei was so glad that he found the truth out but it could have been in a better way.

''Well well. If it isn't little Yusei Fudo. The little brat that i allways hated.'' He said.

''You're a real coward. Doing that to a poor girl. And who happens to be my sister. You're gonna pay for this.'' Yusei said angrily.

''No im not. I didn't know that you were here. But that doesn't stop me from getting the item that im looking for. Meaby not now but i'll get it.'' He smirked.

He pulled a controller from his pocket and pushed a buttom. Then suddenly the whole place was full of smoke. He ran to an exit.

''He's getting away'' Jack stated.

''Worry bout that later. Now we got to get out of here.'' Crow replied and he took Yukina in his arms bridal style.

''Yusei, Akiza,Jack let's go.'' Crow shouted. They all ran out from the warehouse just in time. They went to their bikes. Crow took Yukina on his runner. Before they left, Yusei went to her and looked at her. She was still out of it. He took the locket from his pocket and put it around Yukinas neck. He gave her a small smile and after that , they went back to the garage.

While driving there Crow looked at her on his lap. She was sleeping. She was so cute when she sleeps. Crow felt kinda weird. He had fallen for a girl that's his best friends little sister. He wondered if Yusei was okay with that. He knew that Yusei knew that Crow wanted to be with her.

After a while they brought her inside and put her to Yuseis bed. She was pretty knocked out. The others went to tell Luna,Leo and Bruno what had happened...

''So Yusei... What are you gonna do?'' Luna asked.

''Im gonna be by her side and help her.''Yusei said.

''You sure?But you don't even know wnything about her.'' Jack asked.

''From what i heard about her , i'd say that i would be good to have a brother by her side.'' Yusei stated.

''And she's still my little sister.''He stated.

''I hope that she's gonna be allright.'' Crow replied.

''Yea. By the way Crow, im right about you having really bad crush on her right?''

Crows face went red and the others looked at him. Yusei also turned his head to him and Crow started to feel uneasy. Yusei looked him into the eyes.

''Crow.'' Yusei started.

''Yea?''Crow asked.

''Take good care of her.'' Yusei smiled.

'' i don't even know if she likes me...Or anything like that.'' Crow stated with a blush.

* * *

**Sorry for this beeing a little short but im feeling a little down so im gonna write the next one later... R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews :) Im glad that you liked the chaper ^^ It was hard for me to write but i tried my hardest to use my head while writing it :)**

**I really appreciate it when you guys like my story :D Im trying to make as less grammer mitakes as posible.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

**At the garage :  
**

The gang decited to stay the night at the garage to see Yukina when she wakes up. She was having a weird dream what looked more like a memory.

**The dream :**

Yukina opened her eyes and saw that she was in a big room. She got up from the floor and walked to find the exit. She walked around the place and filanny ended up in a room where she saw something. She sav a crib. She went to take a closer look and saw her and Yusei in it sleeping.

''What the?! That's me and Yusei as kids. But how's that posible?'' She started shaking and backed a few steps and heard a door opening behind her. She quickly turned her head behind and saw a guy. He had short hair and creepy eyes and face. She was scared that he noticed her but when he walked forward he went right past her. She turned her head again and realised that it was the same guy that took her.

She looked at him and sav him walking to the crib. He stared at them. He had enough of him and tried to hit him but her hand went right troungh his head.

''Get a way from us you creep.'' She tried to shout but it didn't work.

''Come here.'' He said while he took Yukina into his hands (the baby if you didn't get it.) He had an evil smirk on his face and he took something from his pocket. It was and ear ring. It was gold coloured. He put it on her ear and she started to cry a little when it went trough. Her crying made Yusei wake up and wnt to his knees and looked from the cribs edge his crying sister.

''With this , i can follow your every move.I will have you as my own but not now. Wait for me my sweet'' He smirked. Yukina thought that he was just a disgusting pervert.

Yusei started to cry as well and the guy started to panick. Then Yukina heard steps and she run to the door. Then it suddenly opened and she saw the same man as in her pictures. She saw her father alive. She wanted to hug him but he couldn't see or hear her. A tear ran down her face as she looked at him.

''Hey! Tetsuya!? What are you doing to my daughter ?!'' shouted.

He turned around and face went pale as he sav blood comming from her ear.

''Put her down right now.'' Her dad said quietly. Tetsuya put her in the crib and after he did, punched him into his stomach.

''You'll regret harming my daughter.''He said madly. Soon the guards came in and took a hold of that Tetsuya guy.

''You're ofically fired and if i see you near my kids again , i'll make sure that you'll wished that you'd never been born.'' Her dad stated.

''You'll pay for this!'' He shouted when the guards took him away.

Yukina sighed with relief and looked at her father again. He walked to the crib and looked the little Yukina. He smiled and took her in his arms and huged her. He tried to take the earing off but he couldn't. It was stuck. Soon Yukina put her hand on her ear and realised that , that creep found her because of the earing. She allways thought that it was givin to her by her parents.

But now it was clear that it wasn't. I mean , who puts an earing to a little baby? She triend to take it off but with no luck. Then she heard the door opening again and saw a brown haired woman ran into the room. It was their mother.

''What's going on here? What did that creep do to her?!'' She shouted/asked.

''Before i came in he put some kind of earing to her. I can't get it off.'' He replied to his worried wife.

She ran to her husband and daughter and took her in her arms. She cried a little when she saw blood comming from Yukinas ear.

''Is Yusei okay?'' She asked while looking at her husband.

''He's fine.'' He replied. He took Yusei to his arms and smiled.

''I knew that guy was bad news. At leats he didn't do anything to my little Yusei.''She replied.

They smiled together when looking their little kids. Yukina (the older one) started to cry when she looked at her family. She tried to all for them and tried to touch them. She bend on her knees and cried more. Because she knew that everything was gonna end soon.

**In reality :**

Crow just woke up. It was about 8 in the morning. Everyone else was still sleeping. He walked past Yuseis room and heard something. He walked in and saw Yukina crying. She was sleeping and turning around and around. Crow walked next to her.

''Mom ,dad...'' She mumbled in her sleep. Then suddenly her eyes opened and she woke up. She sat right up and her crying stoped. She looked around and sav Crow.

''Crow. You found me.'' She said with relief in her voice and suddenly jumped on himand gave his a tight hug. They fell on to the floor and Yukina cried against his chest. Crow blushed a little but returned the hug. She pulled away a little so she could look him in the eyes.

''What happened. I don't reamembe anything after i fell uncounsious. Did you save me? I knew you could.'' She smiled happily with a few tears falling down.

''Well me and my friends found you and brought you here to our place.''Crow smiled.

''Your friends?'' She asked.

''Yea. Akiza,Jack and you brother Yusei.'' Crow replied.

''Wha..?How did you know he was my brother. Even i didn't know until...'' She stoped her sentence...

''We heard everything that you two talked about. I must say that it took us by suprise that my best pal and you were siblings.''Crow smirked.

''Im sorry that i didn't tell you about my family.'' Yukina stated.

''Im sure he hates me.'' She stated.

''Why would you think that?''He asked.

''Well , i was allways so rude to everyone and we don't even know eachothers.''She repiled.

''Well i know that he truly cares about you. He wants to help you and he completly understands.'' Crow stated.

She soon realised that her wig was gone. ''What!? Where's my ...'' She was about to ask when she reamembered that , that creep took it off.

''I have a feeling that you don't need it anymore. Besides, you look better with out it. Not that it was ugly or something but with your hair like this , you look even more beautiful.'' Crow smirked.

''You think im beautiful?'' Yukina asked. When she stared to blush Crow realised what he just said. His face grew red and he looked away.

''Well of course you are.'' He replied blushing even more. Yukina started to blush even more and the she decited to try something.

''Crow?'' She asked.

''Yea?'' he asked. Then suddenly she leaned closer and kissed Crow on his lips. She closed her eyes and blushed madly. Crow was totally suprised by her actions. His face grew as red as a strawberry but then he kissed back. Yukina was a bit suprised but was glad that he didn't push her away. After a while they pulled away.

They looked at each others eyes till Yukinas face grew as red as his. The laughed a little and smiled.

''Crow. Im glad that you like me like this but i need. it. but Im gonna be in trouble if Dai or his family regognices me.''She said.

''They are not gonna harm you. Im right here and so is your brother. Our friends are even here for you. You're one of us now.'' Crow smiled.

''Really? You really promise?'' She asked.

''Of course'' Crow smirked.

Yukinas eyes started to water a little and then she gave Crow a crushing hug. He huged her back.

''Thanks so much Crow. I knew that I could allways count on you to cheer me up.'' She smiled happily.

''No need to thank me.'' He smiled back.

''What time is it?'' Yukina asked. Crow took his phone from his pocket and looked at the time.

''It's 8.15.'' Crow stated.

''Oh no... Im late for work.'' She stated worriedly and got up. She was still feeling a little dizzy and fell into Crows arms.

''Are you sure it's a good idea? You just got saved from a creepy kidnaper.'' Crow stated.

''I have to. Besides they must be worried about me. I can do it. I know that if i need help or company , you're near me.'' She smiled.

They got up from the floor. ''Well , im here if you need...'' Crow said but was cut off by a kiss from Yukina to his lips. It lasted a while and they pulled away again.

''I'll come back after Crow.'' Yukina stated when she walked out. He just stoot there looking. He was really happy that he was a big help to her. And that he got to kiss her two times.

She walked to the cafe shop and thought about Crow. She wanted to be with him but she wan't sure uf he wanted to get to a relationship because he had known her just a while and she was his bfs little sister. She walken in and sav Stephanie inside talking to the owner.  
She swallowed and decited to go talk to them.

''Hey Stephanie.'' She smile.

They turned around and their eyes went wide when they sav her.

They thought that they heard Yukina but when they turned around they sav a totally different person. Her hair was much prettier and she wasn't a quiet and gloomy person.

''Yukina?Is that you?'' Stephanie asked.

''Yea. Of course it's me. Who else.'' She smirked.

''But ... You ...''Stephanie tried to say while pointing her hair.

''Oh , you mean my hair. I just used a wig because i didn't wan't people to recognize me. And i stoped beeing so gloomy all the time.'' She smirked again.

''It really is you.'' Stephanie said with a tear in her eye corner and suddenly she gave her a crushing hug.

''I was so worried about you.'' She cried more. Yukina felt so weird. Stephanie was one of the few that actually missed her. She soon realised that Stephanie was still huging her and she decited to hug back.

''Thanks for worrieing about me but im fine now. You don't have to worry.''Yukina stated sadly.

''I know. I don't want to think about your disappearinse anymore so i wont even ask. I have a feeling that you don't want to tell me about it. The important thig is that you're here now.'' Stephanie stated happily.

Yukina felt glad that she didn't have to explain anything yeat. She decited that she'd tell her everything later but not now. She had a feeling that she could trust Stephanie.

They walked inside and the other girl (her boss.) said that she'd forgive her that she was missing. Yukina and Stephanie soon got back to work. The cafe was fuller that before. Now that Yukina showed her true self , people from every where wanted to get closer to her.

Yukina felt so ood. Many guys asked for her phone number and normally she would be teased about her looks and having no family.

She acted nice to the men but still hated when they tried to flirt with her.

Crow was also feeling a bit jealous that other guys tried to get closer to her. But he was so glad that she pushed them and the others weren't awake yeat , 'cause of the long night but Crow couldn't stop looking at Yukina.

Yukina felt angry again when Dai and his stupid friends came inside. Stephanie sav in a second that Yukina wanted to stay away from them. She tried to go help her but Yukina decited to be brave because she knew that if they tried anything , Crow would be right next to her. She wanted to stop running aroud and decited to put an end to this stupid game.

She walked to them and asked.

''What can i get for you?''

''You if that's okay.'' Dai smirked before he even looked. When he turned around he couldn't bealive his eyes. It was Yukina. The *sister* that run away from satelite.

''Yukina?'' He asked. When he sav her face , he knew that it was her. He grabed her arm and pulled her closer.

''Let go of me.'' She stated angrily.

''Now now. Don't be so rude. Where have yu been all this time. You should know that i missed you a lot.'' Dai smirked. Yukina was really mad and pulled away her arm. She wanted to slap him so badly but she decited to leave them alone.

''If you're not gonna order you have to leave.'' She stated calmly. She really wanted to kick their butts and punch their chins but she thought that it wouldn't be such a good idea.

''I asked that where have you been all this time. Answer me!'' Dai demanted.

Yukina smirked and walked away. She knew that if Dai tried anything , he would be in trouble. He was so angry. He realised that Yukina had changed a lot. He wanted her all for himself but if he tried anything , he would be in deep trouble.

They waited for her return but instead of her , Stephanie came. They wanted to keep their eyes on her so they ordered and looked at her all the time.

Yukina didn't even pay any attension to them. She was happy that she had her brother now and someone that she liked. For her supriese , her sift ended early because of the extra work she had done. She was even more happier when she changed hor clothes and stared walking to the garage.

When she left from the back door ,Dai and his friends came to block the way.

''Move.'' She stated.

''What if a don't?'' Dai asked.

''Move.'' She said again.

''What are you gonna do about ...!'' Dai tried to say but was stoped by her punch to his chin. He fell on to the ground and she started to walk away. Dai grabed her leg and she fell on to the ground as well.

''Why you little! Leave me alone! Get a life damit!'' She shouted. She was obviously really angry. Dai just looked at her and the he walked up to her. She just stared him like he was some kind of a bug that needed to be crished as soon as posible.

Dai smirked. He really wanted to have her and he would do anything to get her. Yukina got up and then suddenly he grabed her chin and held her face close to his.

''It's rude to punch people. Why didn't you answer my guestuíon before? You know that i missed you a lot.'' He tried to flirt by leaning closer to her lips but then she kicked his stomach with her knee. He fell back and held his stomach with his hands because of the pain.

''That's none of your business. Now get out of my life and do the world a favor and get one.'' She stated. She turned around and walked away. Dai felt so angry and followed her to the garage.

Yukina felt so happy that she had her brother by her side. And she thought that even if Crow and she had known each other just for a short time, she wanted to tell him how she felt. She walked inside when she sav that the door wasn't locked. Once inside she sav Yusei,Jack,Crow,a girl with red hair , a guy with blue hair and two kids that were obviously twins. She felt so tensed until Crow walked to her and smiled at her.

''Hey again. It's good to see that you're doing better. Come on , don't be shy.'' Akiza stated. She felt so weard and walked to them. Everyone knew that she was feeling ood and they did their best to make her feel right at home. Crow walked besode her and she was a bit glad that he was there. If she was without him there , she probably would never have come in.

''You okay?''Jack asked.

''Yea. Im fine.'' She answered. The twins got up from a couch and walked in front of her. She looked down at the two kids. She'd have to admit that they were adorable.

''So you're Yuseis sister. Yukina right.''Leo asked.

''Right.''She quickly stated.

''Don't be so rude Leo. Don't you see that she's allready feeling uncomfortable. Sorry about him. My name's Luna and this is my brother Leo.'' Luna smiled sweetly at Yukina.

Yukina smiled a little. Akiza was amayzed that she saw for the first time , from close that Yukina had such a beautiful smile. She was a lot prettier with out the wig and when she was smiling.

''Im Jack. If you don't allready know me.'' He smirked.

''I know who you are.'' She replied looking at him.

''See, even she knows who the mighty Jack Atlas is.''He smirked.

''Actually , i had no idea who you were when i first saw you. Stephanie just talks a lot about you.'' She smield

Jack fell off of his chair. The others just laughed.

''Did i say something wrong?''Yukina asked confused.

''No , you're just the second one that was able to shock Jack ans his over sized ego.'' Crow continued laughing.

''Oh , okay.'' She smiled.

''By the way , im Akiza.'' Akiza smiled. She just smiled back.

''And my name's Bruno.'' He smirked.

''And im 's nice to finally meet you , Yukina.'' Yusei stated. He smiled at her and walked right in front of her. She looked in to his eyes and knew that he truly was her brother.

She looked down and started to cry a little. Yusei and the others looked confused.

''Are you okay?''Yusie asked consered about her.

''Im fine. Im just so happy that i finallly found you. I spend years looking for my brother and parents. And i finally found you. Im just so happy that my brother's still alive and looking well.'' Yukina cried more , smiling to him. When more tears came Yusei suddenly huged her. She thought that her heart would stop. Her brother was huging her.

She just couldn't hold it any longer and huged him back ,crying more.

''Even if i didn't know about you , im glad that you're here. To be honest , i allways wanted a little sister. And i finally have one.'' Yusei smirked. She just kept crying on his chest and the others looked at them happily.

''So many years ago , i was allmost sure that i didn't have a family anymore. I felt so alone.'' She cried.

''But you're not alone anymore. And i'll make sure of that , okay?'' Yusei pulled away looking at her face and smirked.

''Yea'' She gave him a happy warm smile. She wiped away her tears and looked at the people around them.

''It's nice to meet all of you. And thanks for saving me.'' She smiled warmly at them. Everyone was shocked. In a good way. She was like a completly different person from before. And wasn't lonely anymore.

''Welcome to the gang Yukina.'' Akiza smiled gladly.

''Thanks Akiza.'' She smiled back.

Everyone chated for a while and got to know eachother better. Everyone agreed that Yukina and Yusei , did not only look like each other but also were like twins. They liked each other very much and both were happy that they were finally reunited.

While everyone had a great time ,Dai and his friends were stalking them from the window. He was so mad because he didn't know why she heng out with Yusei Fudo. The fortune cup winner. He had no idea that they were siblings.

He was jealous because all he got from her was a punches and shouts while she laughed and had a great time with them. He had never seen her smile so happily and that made him more jealous.

But who could blame her for hating him? He and his buddys were the ones that hurt her so much when they were younger. She hated him so much. They didn't even legally *adopt* her they just took her from the street and made her their slave so he can't even demand her to come back. And she was allready allmost 18 so she can live on her own now.

**Back inside :**

Everyone were enjoying their time togehter and it didn't take long for Yukina to fit in. She felt like she had known them for years. She loved to see everyone laugh. Especially Yusei and Crow. Yusei was a great guy in his ow way and Crow allways made her feel special. After a while talking , Akiza asked a strange guestion.

''Yukina, can i ask you something?'' Akiza asked.

''Sure''She smiled.

''This might feel ood for me to ask but are you and Crow dating or something?'' She asked with a smile. Everyone turned their heads to Crow and Yukina. Their faces went completly red. Crow was so red that he could be mistaken for a tomatoe. He had no idea what to say but Yukina took a risk when she answered.

''Yea. Right Crow?'' She asked and smiled at Crow sweetly.

''I... Of couse.'' He smield back. Yukina was so happy that she kissed him on his lips. Crow felt ood at first but then kissed back. They looked like lovers. After they pulled away they smiled. The suddenly Crow had a sweat drop when he sav Yusei looking at them.

For the first time , Crow was actually a bit scared what Yusei would say. Yusei thought for a second and then smiled at them.

''Crow. Please take good care of my sister.'' Yusei stated gladly. Crow felt like a weight had just droped from his heart. He was so glad that he wan't mad that his bestfriend was dating his sister.

Outside Dai looked like he was about to kill someone. He was so mad when he sav Yukina and Crow kiss so passionatly. He tried to plan something that would make her his. But nothing came to his mind.

''Hey , i gues that i should be heading home. It's a bit late and i have work tomorrow.''Yukina stated sadly. She didn't want to leave yeat but she thought that she had to.

''Hey , why won't you stay here for a while? That creep may be after you so it's not safe for you to be alone. Besides , it'd be nice if you tayed for a while.'' Yusei asked.

''If it's okay with you guys , i'd love to stay here.'' She smiled.

''Then it's settlet. But you need to get some clothes and stuff for you for a couple of days. Crow , can you take her to her house and help her pack?'' Yusei asked.

''Sure. Let's go Yukina.'' Crow stated. The two left outside and walked to Crows runner. After they put their helmets on , they drove to her house and packed her stuff. Once inside Crow got her tooth brush and some other things for her.

''Hey Crow. Im sorry. I didn't want you to force to be with me when i said that we're dating or anything. I just wished that we actually could.'' Yukina said. She got up and then suddenly Crow gave a a kiss on the lips. She gladly kissed back. Afrer a while they pulled apart and looked at each other.

''Don't apologize. You did nothing to be honest , i was about to ask you. But i just couldn't ask in front of the others.'' He smirked.

''Well im glad that you agreed.I have nothing to worry about now that i have a boyfriend and my brother keeping an eye on me'' She smiled sweetly at him.

''Yea.'' Crow replied.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update :D But it's here now. Hope you enjoy it ^^ R&R . No flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews Deseya. Im really glad that you like this :) I try to think new things to add in this story , but it might get a bit booring but i'll try my hardest XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

A few days went on pretty normally with Yukina. She really enjoyed her time with Yusei and the others. She even got to know everyone a lot better. Akiza told Yukina stories about her brothers and her boyfriends adventures and the signer things. Jack argued with Bruno most of the time but both of them were good guys. Luna and Leo visited a lot and personally , Luna was one of her favourites.

They had a lot of things in common and were great friends. Luna thought Yukina as her bigsister. Leo and she had a great time dueling , even thought Leo lost every single time. He started to idol her , just like he idoled Yusei.

Yukina loved the times when Yusei showed her his creations. She was so proud that she had a brother like him. He was allways so sweet and thoughtful to her. And to allmost everyone.

She also spend a lot of free time with Crow. The two went on for a few dates and talked a lot together. Dai was many times stalking her but stoped suddenly , what suprised Yukina a little. In a good way. Martha and the kids teased Crow a lot about his new girlfriend. They were suppose to meet everyone at the orphanedge today after Yukina got out of work.

She decited to leave a little early today so she could meet them early. Martha was happy when she heard that she was gonna meet Yuseis little sister that she heard so much about.

Just when Yukina was about to leave the cafe and started walking to the garage. Something from the corner was looking at her. She looked and wondered what it could be. She walked slowly to it and she was a bit shocked by what she sav.

It was a black and white kitten. It looked like it hand't had anything to eat for a long time and it was hurt. It looked at her again and thought that she was gonna attack it , so it tried to run but when it stood up. It fell back down.

She reached it slowly with her hand. It scratched her finger and she felt a bit pain come when blood came out. But she didn't stop and slowly pet the little kitten and it started to purred a little. It started to lick her finfer , like it would try to apologize when it scratched her.

She smiled sweetly and took it in her arms and huged it carefully. Its left front paw was hurt a little and she thought that she could bandage it at the garage. She was sure that they wouldn't mid a pet at the house. And once she would leave to live at her home again, she could take it with her. She had a job so it wouldn'd be hard too take care of it.

She looked at the purring kitten in its beautiful gold coloured eyes. It liked when Yukina was holding it. She knew that it was a girl kitten. She stood up and started to walk to the garage. She was gald that she found the little one before anything more terible would happen to it.

She walked inside and put it down on to the one else was home yeat. Crow was at work and Yusei,Jack and Bruno went to chenk on some things. She got bandages from the kitchen and soon the paw was nicely fixed. It stood up and walked around a little. It didn't hurt anymore and it jumped on Yukinas arms and purred more.

Yukina took a blanket from the couch and wraped it around the kitten carefully. She quickly run out the door and in to a nearby store. She bought cat food, fish, chiken and milk for the little kitten. She also bought a small blanket for it as a bed, a cup for her food and a liter box fir her. It didn't take long for her to return and the kitten woke up when it heard that Yukina came trought the door.

It jumped on to the floor and followed her inside the kitchen. Then it jumped to the table and looked what Yukina had brought back with her. Yukina took the new cup, washed it and puut some cat food and fish in to it. And another cup for the milk. She took them in her hands and set them on to the floor and the kitten came to eat.

It purred a lot and tooka quick look at Yukina before it continued eating. She only smiled at it and let it eat on her own. She walked to the fridge and took a soda. She sat to a chair noxt to the table and read the news paper. After a minute she felt something curling her leg and when shee looked down, she sav the kitten cuddleing to her happily , purring more. She smiled and took it in her arms.

She smiled at it and wondered.

''What should i name you little one?'' She asked playfully. She looked a while the kittens eyes and then got it.

''I know. I'll call you Ayame. What do you think?'' She asked. She meowd and purred more. Yukina smiled at her new loving pet.

''Ayame it is. It's cute , just like you.'' She stated sweetly. Yukina took a quick look at the cups that she put for Ayame. The one with food was almost empty.

''I hope you liked your dinner Ayame.'' She stated kindly.  
Ayame continued to purr on her lap and then suddenly they heard a door opening. Ayame was so tired that she didn't even bother to get up.

''Yukina , are you home?'' Yusei asked.

''Yea , im up stairs.'' She replied. When Ayame heard Yuseis voice , she got up and ran down stairs to him.  
Yusei looked around and then he sav a kitten running for him and then it jumped into his arms purring. Yusei was a bit suprised by the fackt that there was a kitten that suddenly jumped into his arms.

Yukina came down soon flollowing Ayame and sav her in Yuseis arms cudleing to his chest. Yukina smiled at him and took Ayame in her arms. She continued purring.

''Welcome back , brother.'' She said to Yusei.

''Good to be back. So , who's this?'' Yusei asked , pointing at the kitten.

''Oh , she's just my new pet. I found her from the outside. She was alone and had no one to take care of her. So i decited to take her with me. If it's okay. I'll take her with me when i return to my appartment.''Yukina stated.

''It's no problem. Actually , a cute pet like that might just be what this house needs.'' Yusei replied smiling.

''Thanks for leting her stay , Yusei.'' Yukina said.

''So what's her name?'' He asked.

''I named her Ayame.''She answered.

''It's a great name. Welcome to the family Ayame.'' Yusei said and pet the small kitten in his sisters arms. She licked his hand wich caused Yusei to smile more.

''Hey Yusei , you came just at the right time. I want to go get something. Can you watch Ayame for a while for me? Thanks , love you, be right back.''She asked/stated. She gave Ayame to Yusei and run out the door.

He blinked cpuple of timea and then looked at the kitten in his arms. He smiled at his sisters sillines when she left. He put Ayame down and walked tp the couch. He stared to read the news paper since he had nothing else to do but look after a kitten and wait for his sisters return.

After a while Ayame run to the door when she heard that Yukina was back. Ayame cuddled to Yukinas leg and purred. Yusei turned his head to his smiling little sister. She had a small box in her hands. She walked to the couch and sat next to her brother. She held the box in her hands and the Ayame jumped on her lap. It tried to get the box that Yukina was holding.

Yukina smiled and looked at the little kitten.

''No Ayame. It's not a toy,but it's still for you.'' Yukina said sweetly.  
Yusei was looking at her and wondering that what was inside the box.

Yukina set the box on her lap , in front of Ayame and took opened it. She put the cover aside and took a dark blue colar from the box. It had a cute name plate on it that read ''Ayame''. On the other side of the plate was Yukinas name,address and phone number.

Yukina smiled when she put the colar around Ayames neck. It was so cute on tried to get the plate but stoped when Yukina kissed her nose. She purred when Yukina pet her. Yusei smiled at those two but then he looked at the door when he heard Crow,Jack and Bruno come in.

The girls also turned their heads to the boys. They were so noisy smiled when she saw Crow walking in. Like before , the boys were arguing.

''Next time when we go somewhere that we haven't been before , i'll read the map.'' Crow stated angry.

''Yea , like it's my fault. Jack just drove where ever he wanted and didn't even listen.'' Bruno stated.

''I know this city better the you know your pockets.'' Jack stated to Crow.

''Yea. Tell that to me when you find the way next time in _less _than an hour.''Crow smirked.

''It didn't take that long.'' Jack said.

''Only 58 minutes to be exat.'' Bruno laughed.  
The boys continued to argue a couple of minutes.

When Ayame saw that Crow didn't hear Yukinas calls, she jumped down from Yukinas lap and walked to them. She sat in front of Jack and looked up. He was arguing so much that he didn't even notice the kitten.

If cats could get pissed of, Ayame sertainly did. She jumped to Jacks face and started to scratch it.

''What the!'' Jack shouted when the cat jumped on his face. He fell on his back and after a while, Ayame left and walked calmly back to Yukinas hold.  
He slowly got up and looked at the strange kitten.

''Where did _that _thing come from?!And why did it attack me!?'' He asked angrily.

''First of all , her names Ayame and shes my new pet. Second , i have a feeling that she didn't like how you shouted.'' Yukina stated and smirked at her last sentence.

''Why you little! You're still just a stupid kitten to me.'' Jack stated.

Then suddenly Ayame turned her head to Jack and looked at him cats could smile , she would have just now. She jumped from Yukinas arms again and another round came. After a while , Jack lied oh the floor and Ayame walked back to Yukina and was pretty pelased her self.

Everyone expeckt Jack laughed.

''Hey , why did you suddenly decide to get a pet? Not that there's something wrong with it.'' Bruno asked and he walked to her and pet Ayame. She purred when Bruno pet her.

''Well , i didn't exatly decide it like that. I found her from outside all alone and hurt. So i thoght that it might be good if she came whit me.'' Yukina smiled at Ayame.

''Oh.'' Bruno said.

''Hey , we should get going when the twins get here.''Crow said. Then suddenly the twins rushed trouhg the door and looked at Jack who was sill lying on the ground.

''Hey , what happened to you?'' Leo asked.

''The cat. It did this.'' Jack stated when he tried to get up.

''You got beat up by a cute little kitten?'' Luna asked.

''It's everything but cute.'' He answered angrily.

''Yea right.'' Yukia stated with a sweat drop.  
Luna and Leo walked to them and pet the little kitten. She purred and pushed their hands to pet more. The twins smiled at the little kitten.

''Oh , shes so cute.'' Luna exlaimed.

''Yea.'' Leo replied.

''We should get going... By the way where's Akiza?'' Crow asked.

''She should be here in a few minutes.'' Yusei replied.

''Sure hope so.'' Yukina said. It took a while and then finally Akiza walked in. Akiza asked the same thing as the twins did. She laughed a lot when she heard what had happened. Soon they left to Marthas place and left Ayame home alone. Yukina put plenty of food to her and made her a bed. She locked the door and the windows so that she couldn't get out on her own and that no one would come in.

Ayame wasn't bothered that she was left alone for a somehow knew that they would be back soon and that she just had to wait. She went to sleep after the others left.

Yukina was on Crows runner,Leo on Yuseis,Luna on Akizas and Jack and Bruno on their owns.

It took a while before they reached the old satelite area. But moments later,they were there. When they parked , a bunch of kids run outside to meet of the kids run to Crow,Jack and were a bit shocked when the sav decited to wait inside. The kids took their hands and started to pull them inside. The others followed behind.

The place changed a bit aftre the satelite got connected to Neo Domino City. It was a lot cleaner,more rooms and many other things to make it good for the kids to live in. etc...

They pulled them to the now large and comfortable livingroom where Martha was waiting. She turned around and sav the guys walk in. She smiled but wondered where Yukina was. She haven't seen her before and she really wanted to meet her.

She looked and looked until she saw some black hair from the back. She sav a beautiful girl standing behind everyone else. It almost looked like she was hiding. Martha smiled and walked to the back and met Yukina face to face. She turned her look to Martha and looked at her. She had a small blush on her face and looked down.

Everyone looked at the two and they knew that she was really nervous.

''So , you must be Yukina. Yusei told me all about you.'' Martha smiled at her.

''Yes. It's nice to meet you Martha-sama.'' She replied quickly.

''No need to call me that. Call me just Martha. And you don't have to be nearvous. Make your self at home.'' Martha smiled at her again.

''Sure.'' She smiled back. Martha was a bit taken aback when she sav her cute and sweet smile. Martha smirked. Everyone looked at her and wondered what made her smirk and laugh a little.

''I have to say. You look just like Yusei and even act like him. He was just like you when he got to know new people.'' Martha laughed a little.(You know,sweet and nice laugh :)

The others looked at Yusei and smiled.

''And i have to say the it's a big suprise that Crow got such a cute,sweet and beautiful girlfriend.'' Martha stated happily. Yukinas face heated up a little. She was blushing by Marthas statement. Crow face went red as well. The kids looked at Crow with eyes as big as dinner plates.

''What?'' Crow asked the kids.

''She's _your _girlfriend?'' The kids asked in unison. Everyone started to laugh a little.

''What's so funny?'' Crow asked , obviously pissed of. Yukina smiled and walked to him and gave him a quick kiss. The laughing stoped ad Yukina smiled at him.

''Don't worry Crow. You're still my hero'' She stated and smiled sweetly to him.

''Yea, thanks.'' Crow smirked. Even Martha agreed that they looked great togehter.

They sat in the livingroom for a told everything that where she lived,her past,how she met Crow and Yusei and how they saved her from that creep. Then suddenly she realised that she still had the earing on her. She stood up and tried to get it off.

''Oooh... Yukina. What are you doing?'' Jack asked.

''What does it look like genious. Im trying to get this earing off.''She stated.

''But why. I mean it does look good on you?'' Leo asked.

''I had it ever since i was a baby. That same creep that took me , put it on me. And i tried years to get it off but i can't. It stuck'' She replied.

''Wait. You mean that same guy that took you? But why didn't you tell this before?'' Yusei asked.

''Because i just reamemberded it.'' She answered.

Yusei got up from the couch and walked to his sister. Yusei took a look at it and then Bruno handed him a screwdriver. Yusei did everything he coild to get it off but it just wouldn't give up. She sighed when even her brother or any of them couldn't get it someone else came in.

There was a tall man that the gang knew.

''Blister.''Yusei exlaimed.

''Hey 's this?''He asked. Referring to Yukina.

''I'll explain later. Do you think you can get this earing off of her? I tried but none of us can get it off.'' Yusei told him.

''We'll see.'' Blister stated. He walked to Yukina and it took a LOT of time to take it off but after sometime , Blister was able to take it off of her. He gave it to her and she looked like she was gonna cry.

''Thank you a lot ... Blister wasn't it?'' Yukina asked.

'Yea. So , who're you?'' He asked.

''Oh,you allready know my brother Yusei. Im his little sister Yukina.'' She smiled.

''Seriously. Yusei,i didn't know that you had it's nice to meet you Yukina.'' He stated.

''Yea. I'll explain it some other time.''Yusei smiled.

''By the way. Why was that thing on so tight? It was really hard to get it off.''Blister asked.

''A creep put it on me when i was a baby. This is the first time that i was able to take it off.'' Yukina stated sadly.

''Oh..''He said.

''Bruno this might sound strange but can you check if this thing has any data or profiles on this thing. I know that this isn't some ordenary earing.''Yukina asked.

''What.. Oh sure... I'll do it when we get back.''Bruno answered.

''Thanks Bruno.'' She said.

''By the way. We should head back. It's getting late allready...'' Yusei stated.

''Yeah. It's been nice here Martha. We'll come back some other time.'' Crow told her.

''Sure. Just drive back safely.'' She told back.

After a shortwhile, the gang was able to leave. Again it took a while for them to get back but after time , they were back at the garage. Bruno went straight to the computer and found an USB-port for everyones suprise and he was able to connect it to his computer. The thing had a password but luckily Yukina was able to figure it out.

After a while of searching , Bruno was able to find out many things.

''What did you find Bruno?'' Yukina asked.

''Well for the first of all , i was able to find out that this thing has many files but they are protecked by a hard password.

''Let me try.''Yukina stated and sat down.

''You sure?'' He asked.

''Yea. I have done these kind of things ever since i was kid.''She exclaimed.  
It didn't take long for her to figure it out. Soon she found many files and one program from it that Yukina didn't like and allready knew.

''Ah... I knew it! He was able to follow my every move by using a navigator that was build inside it.'' She hit her fists to the table and stated madly. Bruno got a little scared and backed a couple of steps.

When Yusei and the others heard what she had said,they felt sorry for her.

''We'' , im finally rid of it so i don't have to worry. I'll just delete it so that i won't destroy the other files.''She stated.

She soon started to look for the other files and found out something unexpected. She was shocked by what she sav...

That thing was originally made by her father. But that bastard dtole it. That thing held many things about Yusei, her and their family. About their parents and the locket that she had with her...

* * *

**Hey :) Here's another one :D hope you like.R&R , no flames and if you don't like then don't read XD :D thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews that you guys gave ^^ :) Im glad that you like this and im have lots of new ideas to this story :D Im gonna make it last for as long as posible and there's gonna be romance and sweet and sad moments. I hope that the readers like this.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

Yukina and the gang watched the the files that Yukina found from her earing. She looked at them, and found out that it held many things about the times when Yusei and she were born. It had many pages of text and lots of pictures and videos. She thought that the creep forgot to delete them when he stole it.

Yukina continued to read the things about their parents and put on one of the videos. It was taken after they both were born and their parents just got to return home with their daughter.

The video that everyone looked showed Their mom standing next to a crib with the baby Yusei in her arms.

**The video:**

''Look Yusei dear. There's your new little sister. Say hey to Yukina.''The lady told the baby boy in her arms. She turned her head and saw her husband standing there with a video camera.

''Oh honey, you taking a video again.''She asked her husband with a sweet smile.

''Yea. I want to look at these when they grow up. After all , we just got home yeasterday from the hospital.'' He answered.

He continued to record when they saw Yukinas little hands trying to reach for her brother. He got closer to them and smiled when he saw his daughter's look. She had a cute smile and was trying to say something to Yusei. Yusei tried to reach her with his hands and when his wife lowered him a bit , the two touched and smiled. Yusei started to laugh a bit and so did Yukina.

**In real life :**

Yukina started to cry when she saw her mom and her dad that she saw from the mirror's reflection. Yusei walked to her side and tried to comfort her. She couldn't take it and ran outside. The others felt bad for her and Yusei. He stayed inside and looked at the ground. Then he saw a file about his dads project. He sat down and opened the file. It told that Yukinas locket has a very small memory card inside it and it has the newest engine project that he had made.

''That must be what the creep is after.'' Yusei said.

''Yea. It shows the imformation what the project is about, but nothing more. The whole thing is in her locket. That must be the reason why your mom gave it to Yukina before they saved you.'' Bruno stated.

''Yea, i guess so.'' Yusei replied sadly when thinking his parents death.

''I feel so sorry for both of you.''Akiza replied.

''Thanks Akiza. It's a lot to take in for both of us, but Yukina seems to take it a lot harder... I'd probably too if i was in her shoes,even thought she has us now, she's still been alone her entire life and she has a lot of bad memories about the past.I mean, she finaly had answers after all these years,but not the ones she hoped for...'' Yusei replied quietly.

Everyone looked at the ground and thought. Crow was getting pissed by that creep for for what he did to her, so he went to look for her. Crow walked outside and around the block. It was pretty late already so it was hard to see in the dark.

He went to check on her runner and saw that she had took off with it. He ran to his own and started to look around for her. No one was around because of the hour, so it was hard asking if anyone had seen her. He became even more worried when he realised that the creep was still after her and she was all alone.

He got too worried after a little while and contacted Yusei and the others. A face appeared on his screen and it was Yusei, looking pretty worried.

''Crow, where are you? Where's Yukina?''He asked. Crows sighed and took a deep breath.

''She took of with her runner, I went to look for her but haven't found her yet. I have a feeling that she went after that creep all alone.''He replied.

''Oh , Jack and Akiza are comming with the runners too. You continue looking. Okay? And inform me if you find her.''He asked.

''Got it Yusei.''He stated. Yusei nodded and thanked him and the screen went black again. Crow continued riding around the dark city and hoped that she would be okay.

Meanwhile Yukina was driving around and around the city, trying to find the creep. She was really angry and wanted to know so,something... She really wanted to make him sorry for what he did and haunting her half of her life...

She arruved to the darker side of the city. Even thought it was reunited with the satelite, there still were some spots that weren't so safe. She saw a small forest and suddenly a small flash of light. She regognised him and stopped her runner. She took off her helmet and put it on the runner and after taking the keys, she ran to the forest.

She followed the small light and saw a clearing in the middle. She saw the light stop and so did she. She felt sick to her stomatch when she looked at the creep who took her. He had a sick smirk on his face and continued to look at her.

''I really get sick of looking at your face. I'm giving you one chance, leave the city and never bother me or my friends again, or you'll be sorry.''She said in a low voice and suddenly a dark light started to surround her.

He laughed a little and took a step closer.

''What if I don't. See, the fact that i hate you so much, is true. But i have my reasons for that. Thanks to your dear daddy. But I won't let you go free.''He smirked.

''What do you mean?''She asked.  
''You're comming with me, want or not.'Cause your dad stole her first, i'm just gonna take you.'' He smirked and took another step. She looked him with dark eyes and wanted answers.

''What do you mean? Stole who? And what's that got to do with me?''She asked.

''Who? Don't be stupid, your mom of course. I actually hated her but it was because of what she did. She was mine and mine alone, but thanks to your daddy, it went all wrong.'' He stated, a bit mad and then the grin grew back to his face. She felt terrible and his face made her want to puke.

''She chose my dad and that's it. I'm not blaming her thought.I mean, who would want to be with a creep like you.''She stated angrily.

''She was mine and that guy took her from me. You were supposed to be my child, not his.''He stated.

''You're just a stalker that couldn't get over the fact that she found her love and you lost.''She stated.

''Shut up! It doesn't matter anymore. She died because of your dads creation and many people with it. It may have not been his fault, but he discovered the Ener-D, that makes him the one responsible.''He replied.

''My dad tried to save everyone! He made everyone proud and did what he had to do. You're just a loser who got jealous.''She stated.

''That doesn't matter anymore. You're comming with me, you belong to me.''He smirked. His grin grew and he started to look like a sick pedophile.

''In your dreams you sick bastard!''She shouted.

On the meanwhile, Crow met up with Yusei,Akiza and Jack. They had been driving while Yukina caught the creep. Then suddenly they saw Yukinas runner near the forest. They parked their runners next to Yukinas and went after continued running until they saw them. Once there, they were shocked by what they saw. Yukina was arguing with him and a dark aura surrounded her. Her hair was floating around and her eyes looked very angry.

They ran to her but when Crow tried to put his hand on her shoulder, he was pushed back by a strong force. He got up and looked at her. She was furious and was ready to kick some butt.

''I'm gonna make you pay.'' She said with a low tone. He chuckled.

''You're gonna beat me in a game of duel monsters? Dream on, you're not gonna beat me.''He smirked. She grinned darkly.

''A duel, not likely. What makes you think that i want you to be beat in a game. I hate you more than i have ever hated anyone in my entire life, so i'm gonna make you sorry.'' She stated and started to run to him. He was taken off guard and she punched him to his gutt and then kicked him on his stomach, which made him fall on his back.

The others were suprised by her anger and she kept beating him up. She stood in front of him and looking him lying on the ground, holding his stomatch.

''How does it feel to be on the ground, helpless and alone. No one to help you?''She asked in a sad/malice tone.

''This is your last warning, leave and never come back. Or do i have to make you?''She asked/stated.

''I wont and i'm gonna take you, want it or not!''He shouted and threw a card at her. It scratched her arm and then a flash of light came. Her dark aura was surrounded by white one and then everything went blank.

Time passed and then Yusei woke up. He sat up and looked around. He stood up and ran to Akiza.

''Akiza! Akiza, please wake up.''He said and shook her shoulder. He heard her groan and slowly she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at him.

''Yusei, what happened? Where are we?''She asked.

''I don't know but let's find out after we find the others. She nodded and he helped her up. They walked around for a while and then saw Crow and Jack. Jack leaned against a tree and Crow wasn't far away.

''Crow!''Yusei shouted and ran to his friend. Akiza went to wake up Jack and soon the both came to. They opened their eyes and looked around.

''What happned?''Jack asked.

''Yea. I feel really ood.''Crow added.

''After that light, we just woke up. We have no idea where we are.''Akiza stated. Then Crow realised that one was missing.

''Where's Yukina?''He asked Yusei worriedly. Yusei shook his head and Crow looked at the ground.

''I should have stopped him. She might be hurt or even worse.''He stated and punched his fist to the ground from frustration. Yusei looked at Crow and put his hand on his shoulder.

''We'll find her. Don't worry. She's strong and smart, she'll be fine.''He stated. Crow looked up and nodded. They got up and continued looking.  
When they got out of the forest, they were amazed by what they saw. It was the newer version of the Neo Domino city. The places were the same but they had some chances.

Thye walked around the city and saw many people. Some even who they knew but looked, well, you know. Older. They even saw Zora comming out of a store but she seemed older too. Yusei walked to her and to ask if she'd seen his sister. When he tried to put his hand on her shoulder, it went trough her and he fell down.

The others ran to him and helped him up.

''I guess that it's safe to say that it's no use asking for answers...''He stated.

''Yea. I have a feeling that somehow we travelled into the future.''Crow stated. Everyne nodded and continued to look around. The came across duel academy and it looked like the classed for the day had just ended. It was a bit scary for them when teenagers walked right trough them.

''It hasn't changed that much.''Akiza smiled. Then they were a bit confused when they heard shouting and yelling. The were curious so they went to check it out and saw something bad.

A teenaged girl was pushed around and yelled at. She had the academy uniform,orange hair that had black stripes at the ends and ocean blue eyes. She was bullied by other kids. They walked closer but weren't noticed.

''Why haven't you left yet, you freak!?''One of the teens stated.

''None of you can't force me, and leave me alone!''She shouted. The other one pushed her to the ground and kicked her side. She groaned and looked at them. Another one pulled her up from her hair and looked at her face.

''I see that it is true. Creeps can't cry.''He smirked when he said it. Her face was filled with anger and she didn't cry.

''Who are you calling a freak!''She shouted and punched his face. The boy fell to the ground and held his face.

''I'm not the one who's bullying innocent girl.''She said. The people arouns her started to call her mean names and telling her to leave.

''No wonder no one likes you. I'm not suprised that even your parents got rid of you!''The boy that got hit shouted. The girls face went blank. Even Yusei and the others were shocked. A tear fell from her eye and she ran away.

''Yea!Run away you freak!''They shouted. The gang was shocked to see such cruelty and they followed the poor later, she stopped after a corner and leaned against a wall. She was crying her eyes out. The gang soon arrived next to a corner and looked at her from there.

''What do they know anyway.''She said quietly. She looked up and dried her tears and took something from her was a heart shaped necklase and it had a key hole in it. A tear fell on it and she fell on her knees.

''Mom, dad. Why did you leave me alone... Was i really that terible...''She asked herself and squeesed the necklase in her fist and then put it around her neck. She looked it a little and the they guys saw a carving on the back. It had the name Cathlyn and something writen on it.

''Cathlyn... That must be her name...''She said out loud. The others thought and then realised that Yukina was still missing.

They went back looking her and it didn't take long for them to see that she was henging from a tree from one of her legs. The branch was stuck and so was she. She looked around and saw her brother,Crow,Akiza and Jack running to her.

She smiled and was about to shout when the branch suddenly broke. She almost fell to the ground head first but Yusei caught her just in time. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in her brothers gentle arms. She out her hands around his neck and hugged him.

''Oh Yusei, i'm so glad that you're here.''She hopped off and ran to Crow to give him a fiery, yet gentle both fell to the ground and he gladly returned it and hugged her. They pulled apart and Crow looked at her eyes.

''I'm so sorry that i caused you to fall down Crow. I don't know what came over me.''She stated, braking down in tears. He hugged her comfortly and *ssshhh*ed to her ear to calm her down.

She calmed down and looked around more. Then she asked...

''Where are we?''She asked. Yusei and Crow shook their heads and wondered the same.

''We were about to ask you that...''Crow replied.

''I don't know eather.''She replied, looking at the ground.

''What's the last thing you remember?''Akiza asked.

''It's blank after he threw the card at me.''She said and pulled up her sleeve so they could see the wound better. Her hand had deep cut from the card. Crow took her hand and looked at it.

''The card made this... Does it hurt much?''He asked.

''Not anymore. And yea.''She replied.

''Do you remember what card it was?''Jack asked. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. Then it hit her.

''It was the Time Wizard.''She replied.

''I could see that you used psycic powers when you were angry. Meaby that triggered the card to work and send us here. I have a feeling that wer're in the future.''Akiza stated and thought for a while.

''So how are we supposed to get back home?''Jack asked. They thought for a moment and then Yukina got an idea.

''What it we find that same card again. I could try to use it to get back home.''She said. All nodded and went to look for the card. While walking around Neo Domino city, Yukina was as suprised as they were when a bunch of people just walked trough.

''It's kinda weird that they can't see or feel us, but we can touch the ground, trees and freaks me out.''She stated. Crow tapped her on her shoulder and she turned her head to look behind and Crows face. He smiled at her and she felt a lot better.

It began to get a bit darker and they sat on a bench in the park. Not many poeple were outside anymore and it was pretty quiet. Crow stood up and walked around a little. Then suddenly he tripped on a stick and fell down, face first.

He was about to get up when he saw a shadow walking to him. It kneeled down in front of him and asked.

''Mister, are you alright?''It asked. It sounded like a girl and when he looked, it was the same girl from before. He nodded and when she tried to touch him, her hand went trough him. Her face went white and she screamed a little, enough for the others to hear. Crow also jumped back when he heard her scream and he looked at her.

''My hand... It... Just... Went...Right... Trough...''She said, pausing with her sentence.

''Hey, no need to scream... I'm not a ghost...''He replied. She looked at him for a while and then she saw Akiza,Yusei,Yukina and Jack running to them.

''Hey Crow. You okay?''Yusei asked. He nodded and the girl looked at Yusei. Then Yusei noticed her staring at him and asked.

''You can see us?'' The girl nodded slowly and then looked at Akiza,Jack and when her eyes landed on Yukina, she froze. She didn't know why, but she seemed familiar to her.

They talked a bit and Yusei explained the situation to looked like she understood pretty well,who wouldn't when their hand goes trough people that no one else can see.

''So, what's your name?''Akiza asked the teen. She looked down a bit and said quietly...

''Cathlyn.'' Akiza nodded and smiled.

''That's a pretty name.''She replied.

''Thanks Miss. Akiza. No one's ever been so nice to me.''She said, a small blush comming to her cheek. Akiza was taken back a little by her statement. Then Yukina asked.

''Shouldn't you be home by now? Your parents must be worried?'' The others went pale when they remembered how sad she was about her past, and having no parents.

Cathlyn took a deep breath and said...'' I don't have parents. I was left alone when I was a they never wanted to have me ,at leats that's what my guardian says.'' She replied sadly. Yukina was shocked by her statement. She also knew what it was like with no family.

They chatted for a while and the gang got to know her better. The time passed so fast that the girl soon realised that she had to head back *home*.She stood up and looked at them.

''I'm sorry but I should be heaing back.''She said. They nodded and said goodbyes before she was on her way. Yukina sighed and looked at

''Okay.''Yukina replied and stood up as well.

''Hey, this might sound strange but would you happen to have a Time Wizard... We need one to get back in our time.''Yusei asked.

''Actually, i do. I found it on the ground when i was comming here.''She replied and took te card from her pocket and gave it to Yusei. He smiled at her and thanked.

''Thanks a lot. With this, we can get back home.''Yukina replied. She gave the girl a sweet smile and felt something weird... She shook the thought away and consintrated. A smal light appeared on her hand and she touched Cathlyn's shoulder. They were shocked but the girl just put her hand on hers.

''Wow. I can touch you.''The girl stated.

''I guess i'm getting used to using my powers.''She smirked. Cathlyn hugged her quick and left. She said goodbyes fast and started running *home*. Yukina took the card and tried to focuse her powers again.

Suddenly a light appeared again.A portal opened under them and they all fell...

* * *

**Sooorrryyy for the long wait but here it is ^^ I'm really busy with school (all the time -.-) but i'm planning to finish everyone of my stories :) It might take time but because I was diagnosed a while ago with ankylosing spondylitis as in other words spine rheumatism... **

**So it's gonna take time for the medication to start working and at this point, i can't even sleep or sit on a chair for long. I'm sorry but i'll try my best... It's also my last year in junior high and my plans for future were ruined also because of this... (I'm actually almost 16, but that's no secret...) **

**So I hope that you still continue to read this... :)**


End file.
